


Nervousness

by kelpie_flavored



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpie_flavored/pseuds/kelpie_flavored
Summary: Dave has something really important to tell Karkat.





	Nervousness

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! :]

Dave could tell that something was up with him the first few weeks on the meteor. He had weird feelings around Karkat, it definitely wasn’t just that first-meeting weirdness or anything. And, well, wasn’t like he’d never thought of something like this happening before, he just didn’t know how to deal with it when it wasn’t just a scenario in his head. But now he had to face his feelings head-on. This wasn’t going to be easy to talk about, but he couldn’t just not say anything. He had to get it out now or never. Yeah. (Stop stalling.)

Dave had asked Karkat to come to one of the common rooms. He had made sure nobody else would be around to hear this, it was going to be embarrassing as shit if they did. Eventually Karkat arrives and sits on the couch next to Dave. “What do you want, asshole?” Karkat seems even more tired and angry than usual to Dave. “Uh, I have something really fucking important to talk about.” Dave wasn’t even sure if Karkat would know what he was talking about, he wished he had actually tried to figure out or read more about trolls before this. Karkat sighs loudly. “I can hear you overthinking shit from here, just get it out so we can go on with our miserable fucking lives.” Dave sighs loudly, and finally says what he’s thinking.

“What?” Karkat has the most confused look on his face, fuck. “Uh, sorry, it’s fucking stupid. I should go.” Dave stands to leave, but Karkat grabs his sleeve to stop him. “No, sit down assface. You’re not leaving that easily. You’re going to explain every painful word of what you said to me.” Fuck, this was going to be hard to explain, wasn’t it. “Um, well, uh.” Shit, think Dave, think, what was he confused about when he first realized this shit? “So, um, the thing is I don’t know how to explain it.” Karkat glares at him, god. Dave is dying inside. “Well, it’s like you just have a really strong connection to someone, right? Uh, but kind of different.” Karkat just looks most lost than before. “Like, you connect to them so hard, you’re kind of, them.” 

“...what?” Yeah, he really should’ve never opened his mouth about this shit, huh. “I, I just wanted to tell you that because, uh, I want to keep hanging out with you, but I don’t know if you’re okay with doubles.” Karkat raises an eyebrow. “What the fuck is a double?” Dave puts his face in his hands. “Like, uh, another you. I don’t know if you’re okay with me, you know?” Karkat has the most disturbed look on his face. Shit, he probably hates doubles, doesn’t he? “Uh, I think I need some time to think.” Karkat gets up and walks out of the room, Dave lets him. Shit, there goes a good friendship opportunity. Dave sort of wishes he had just kept to himself.

-

Dave spends the next few days mostly keeping to himself. Maybe he talks to Rose once or twice, but that’s all the interaction with people he really has. It’s weird to talk to her about this sometimes, since she kins eldritch horrors, but she’s all-in-all a good sister and good to talk to about this shit. At least she actually understands what he’s talking about. Dave wishes he had explained kinning to Karkat before this. It’d make telling him so much easier (or at least, Dave hopes so.)

It’s just a matter of waiting now. 

-

Dave is so nervous when Karkat pesters him for the first time in a few weeks (shit, it’s been a while, how can he know that something good will come out of this?)

CG: DAVE, I WANT TO TALK.

Nothing good has ever come out of “we need to talk” talks from what Dave knows.

TG: what about  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT.   
CG: THE WHOLE “KIN” THING.  
TG: shit  
TG: uh  
TG: look if youre not okay with doubles its fine man ill just stay out of your way  
CG: DAVE WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME BEFORE MAKING THE WORLD’S STUPIDEST ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT LITERALLY ANYTHING I’M GOING TO SAY?  
TG: fine  
CG: GOOD.   
CG: NOW LISTEN.  
CG: I TALKED TO ROSE AND I'VE BEEN THINKING SHIT OVER  
CG: AND UH  
CG: GOD, CAN YOU JUST COME TO MY ROOM. THIS IS SO AWKWARD OVER TROLLIAN.

\- 

By the time Dave is in his room, Karkat is nervous as all hell. “So, I’m guessing this means our friendship isn’t entirely ruined?” Karkat stands up straight and stops pacing. “Dave, this is really important. I need to say this.” Dave nods. Karkat clears his throat and finally gets it out. “Dave, I kin you.” Dave gasps. “Really? You mean it?” Karkat nods, a nervous smile on his face. Dave is grinning at Karkat. He crosses the room and kisses him. “Holy shit, it’s weird to kiss my double.” Dave’s face drops, “does that mean you’re not okay with it?” Karkat thinks for a second. “You know what? Fuck it.” He kisses back. How romantic. 

And then they lived happily ever after. The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> a joke fic but i dont tell you until the end
> 
> my tumblr is @aloesnake if you wanna scream at me about how awful this is


End file.
